High-Definition Multimedia Interface (“HDMI”) is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data. It is a digital alternative to consumer analog standards, such as radio frequency coaxial cable, composite video, S-Video, SCART, component video, D-Terminal, or VGA. HDMI connects digital audio/video sources (such as set-top boxes, DVD players, Blu-ray disc players, personal computers (“PCs”), video game consoles, AV receivers, tablet computers, and mobile phones) to audio/video displays, including computer monitors, video projectors, digital televisions, etc.
According to the HDMI standard, an HDMI transmitter uses a driver to transmit a signal to an HDMI receiver. The HDMI transmitter has a common mode output voltage of about 3V. The HDMI required far end termination voltage of about 3.3V can cause ESD device stress on the HDMI transmitter since circuit elements of the HDMI transmitter operate at significantly lower voltage levels, e.g., many HDMI transmitters use around 1.8V circuit elements. When a voltage of 3.3V is applied to the HDMI transmitter, then device stress and/or failure can occur to the HDMI transmitter. Therefore, there exists a desire for new methods and circuits for an HDMI transmitter that can avoid such device stress.